This invention relates to gearshifting mechanisms and, more particularly, to an improved mounting arrangement for attaching gearshift actuator cables to a gearshift support structure.
It is of course well known to provide manually operable gearshift mechanisms for supporting a pair of gear selector components and displacing corresponding gearshift cable actuators thereby to achieve gear changes in a transmission. An example of manually operable cable gearshift actuators is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,300 issued to Kwiatkowski et al. In Kwiatkowski, pivotal movements of the gear selector components are achieved through an operating lever attached to a second gear selector component, and pivotal movement of two gear selector components to a plurality of different positions relative to the support and to one another results in generally linear displacements of a pair of side-by-side gearshift actuator cables.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,135 issued to LaRocca et al. discloses a shifter support wall portion provided with openings receiving cable guide components. One opening has a slot receiving and supporting a U-shaped grommet clip including a cable guide component having a sliding fit with upwardly extending legs of the clip whereby the guide component is movable upwardly and downwardly relative to the clip.